


as it happens

by vyllex



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Can Be Read As Romantic, Family, Family Dinners, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vyllex/pseuds/vyllex
Summary: Bokuto cocked his head to the side. “Are your parents home? Can I meet your parents?”Kuroo’s expression shifted to something unfamiliar. “I- no my dad’s at work.”“What about your mom?” Bokuto blinked owlishly.“Just wait outside,” Kuroo replied, avoiding the question. “I'll be there in a minute.”In which Bokuto learns families come in many shapes and sizesOR I just needed more of Bokuto being the baby of his family and Kuroo being raised by his single dad and grandparents.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou & Kuroo Tetsurou's Grandmother
Comments: 12
Kudos: 90





	as it happens

Kuroo wheezed, doubling over with laughter. 

“Bo- oh my god. That poor first year.”

Bokuto nodded enthusiastically as the two strolled on the sidewalk. “Akaashi seemed so cool about it. And Konoha was all like-”

“Ah- wait, hold on a second.” Kuroo interrupted. He waved this plastic bag he was carrying. “I gotta drop this off at my house, remember?”

Kuroo started walking up the driveway, Bokuto following his path. 

Kuroo reached into his pocket for a set of keys. He unlocked the door before coughing awkwardly. “Uh, you can wait outside. I’ll be quick.”

“Why?” Bokuto cocked his head to the side. “Are your parents home? OH! Can I meet your parents?”

Kuroo’s expression shifted to something unfamiliar. “I- no my dad’s at work.”

“What about your mom?” Bokuto blinked owlishly. 

“Just wait outside,” Kuroo replied, avoiding the question. “I'll be there in a minute.”

Bokuto pouted, but stayed outside as Kuroo disappeared into the house. 

Despite saying his parents weren’t home, Bokuto could hear faint noises of Kuroo addressing someone. Muffled conversation unintelligible from Bokuto’s position.

True to his word, Kuroo reappeared minutes later and smiled. 

“Alright, continue.”

Not thinking much about it, Bokuto lit up and happily obliged. 

o0O0o.

_“Who’s that Tetsurou?” His grandmother asked, setting the bag of groceries he’d been carrying on the kitchen island._

_“Oh, uh he’s my friend.” He answered._

_His grandmother smiled, remembering how much difficulty he had making friends when he was younger._

_“You should invite him inside.” She encouraged._

_“It’s alright.” Kuroo replied hurriedly. “I’m leaving now.” He pecked her cheek._

_“I'll be home to help with dinner.” With that, he rushed back out the door._

_The two friends then walked away from the house barely visible from Kuroo’s grandmother’s view._

_Nonetheless she could see the way Kuroo threw his head back to laugh and the gestures the other wild hair boy was giving._

_The older Kuroo shook her head, a grin spreading across her lips. “Ah, youth.”_

o0O0o

Bokuto smacked his head on his desk. 

“Kuroooo- I’m not smart like you. I don’t get it.” He whined, leaning over the several pieces of scrap paper and worksheets.

Kuroo sighed through the phone. “I dunno man, it’s kinda hard since I can’t show you.”

“I understood the first part, but then-” Bokuto had an idea. 

“How about you come over this weekend?” Bokuto asked.”You can teach me and-”

“Whoah wait hold up.” Kuroo interrupted. “You...want me to come over on a _weekend_ ...to _tutor_ you?” Kuroo exclaimed.

Bokuto pouted and crossed his arms, not that Kuroo could see. “Yeah! What’s wrong with that? I care about my grades!”

Bokuto could picture Kuroo’s unimpressed face and shrank back in on himself. 

“...and if I fail the next test I have to skip practice and go to a tutor twice a week.” Bokuto added meekly. “Please Kuroo!” Bokuto begged. “I made the starting lineup! And I need to impress all the upperclassmen!”

Kuroo snorted. “Alright.I’ll help out my bro. I can come over Saturday evening. Or Sunday morning.”

“Oh! You can sleepover!” Bokuto jumped in his seat. “I haven’t seen you since our first training camp. That was forever ago! It gives us time to hangout in _addition_ to all that studying junk.”

There was a pause. 

“Like...sleepover at your house? Overnight?”

“Yeah!” Bokuto nodded enthusiastically, bringing the phone closer to his face. “You can take the train and then I’ll pick you up from the station. My mom and sister will be home the entire time, but everyone will keep to themselves. Will you do it Kuroo?”

“I- uh, yeah. That sounds great. Sounds like...fun.”

“YES!” Bokuto pumped his fist, jumping out of his chair.

“Saturday it is!”

o0O0o

Kuroo and Bokuto met at the train stations at 5:23 pm sharp.

The former immediately grabbed his friend wrapping him into a tight hug before leading him down the streets of his neighborhood pointing out every single little shop or restaurant his memory could recall.

They arrived at Bokuto’s house at 5:41 pm with Bokuto’s mom waiting for them in the kitchen.

The older Bokuto ran to greet them in the doorway, dinner aroma covering the entire house.

She was slightly taller than average height, with short gray hair that curled around her ears.

“Ah! You must be Kuroo-kun!” Bokuto’s mother held out a hand. 

“I-yeah that’s me.” Kuroo returned her hand shake. “Thanks for having me Bokuto-san.”

“Please, call me Auntie.” The woman smiled brightly and the resemblance between her and her son were quite clear. “My, you're so tall.” She mused. “Koutarou, stand back to back.”

Bokuto groaned. “Moommm. I know he’s taller than me.”

“Well turn around, both of you. I wanna see this.” 

Both boys complied (though Bokuto quite reluctantly) and stood back to back, emphasizing their height difference.

Kuroo bit his lip, unable to hide his cocky grin.He placed his hands on his hips and faced Bokuto.

“Well-

“Oh shut up!” Bokuto interrupted sulkily. “I’m still growing!”

“As am I.” Kuroo shot back.

Bokuto’s mother laughed returning to the kitchen. “Koutarou, take him upstairs to drop up his things. Dinner will be ready in say half an hour.”

“Yes mom!” Bokuto led Kuroo through the living room and up the stairs. 

“Imagine being under 186 centimeters.” Kuroo commented with his signature grin.

Bokuto grumbled. “You're not that much taller.”

“I dunno,” Kuroo continued as they approached the top of the staircase. “Your mom found the three centimeters pretty significant.”

“Oh-”

“Koutarou?” A muscular woman appeared in the hallway standing outside one of the rooms. She had the same strangely patterned hair as Bokuto, tied back into a loose ponytail. Her eyes were a little slimmer but still had the golden color. “I knew I heard you come in. Is this your friend?”

“He’s not my friend anymore.” Bokuto glared, crossing his arms. “This is Kuroo, Kuroo, meet my sister.”

“Wow, you're really tall.” She commented, and Kuroo grinned whilst Bokuto let out another groan. “Since Koutarou says you're smart so I can assume you know that I am the superior Bokuto sibling.”

“Noted.” Kuroo sayid as Bokuto grabs his wrist and drags him out of the hallway into his own bedroom. 

He quickly shut the door and collapsed onto the bed.

“I didn’t know you had a sister.” Kuroo mused. 

Bokuto rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I have two older sisters. One is in her senior year of high school and the others in college.” He replied nonchalantly. “What about you? Do you have any siblings?”

Kuroo hesitated, smile slowly melting off his face. “I have an older sister.” Kuroo placed a hand on the back of his neck. “She’s a lot older than me and lives pretty far from Tokyo. So I don’t see her much.”

“Oh.” Bokuto answered lamely, sitting up.

“It’s alright though.” Kuroo shrugged, placing his duffel on the ground and unzipping it. “I don’t know her very well. We’re more like close-ish cousins than siblings.”

“Ah.” Bokuto nodded like he understood.

Except...he really didn’t. 

Sure Bokuto has argued with his sisters and they have their differences. But, still. The Bokutos were all tightly knit. They were all supportive and demonstrated it with a copious amount of hugs, tackles, and very loud slaps on the back. 

His eldest sister had only moved out two years ago, and even so she came over every holiday, had weekly facetimes with their parents, and populated their family group chats.

There was a soft knock on the door and Bokuto’s mother's small frame poking through the doorway. “Koutarou, you forgot the futon.” She then entered carrying the fluffy mattress into the room placing it down next to the bed adjacent to the desk. She then noticed the pillow tuffs sticking out of Kuroo’s bag. 

“Ah, Kuroo-kun we have pillows for you, you didn’t have to lug them on the train with you.” She chided lightly.

“Oh,” Kuroo said awkwardly. “Well, I usually use two so I didn’t want to inconvenience you.”

“Nonsense dear.” Bokuto-san waved her hand dismissively. “You're our guest!”

Kuroo let out a breath. “Thanks Auntie.”

“Alright, I see you Koutarou, I’ll leave you two now.” She gave one last wave before once again disappearing downstairs.

“I like your mom.” Kuroo declared.

Bokuto nodded enthusiastically. “Good! She’s very cool.” Bokuto announced proudly.

“Yeah, way cooler than you.”

Bokuto felt his eye twitch.

* * *

“Thank you for the food!”

Following a twenty minute argument involving wrestling to the floor, Kuroo found himself seated at the kitchen table with Bokuto, his mother, his sister, and his father who had just returned from work.

“So Kuroo-kun, you’re on the Nekoma volleyball team?” Bokuto’s father asked.

Kuroo swallowed his rice and nodded. “Yeah, I’m a middle blocker.”

“That’s wonderful.” He said. “Sports are good. Good for the mind, the body, and the soul.”

“How long have you been playing.” Bokuto’s mother chimed in. 

“He’s been playing since he was like six.” Bokuto interjected, mouth full of food.

“Don’t speak with your mouth full of food.” His sister interrupted, then promptly swiped something from Bokuto’s plate.

“Hey!”

Kuroo snickered slightly.

“Yeah, I started when I was six.” Kuroo answered finally. “My dad introduced it to me.”

“Aw, how nice.” Bokuto’s sister cooed.

“Yeah, I have no idea how Koutarou got into volleyball.” Bokuto’s father spoke. “He picked it up in physical education and ended up being good at it.”

Kuroo glanced over at Bokuto who swelled with the compliment. 

Bokuto's sister then grabbed Bokuto wrapping him into a headlock before ruffling his hair.

“Not at the table!” Bokuto’s mother called out. “ Kuroo-kun is being so respectful and-” 

“Oh, lighten up.” Bokuto’s father kicked his mother’s chair, leading the latter to let out a squeak. “It’s a Bokuto family dinner. Kuroo-kun is just having the full experience!” The older male Bokuto extended his arms wide in celebration, emphasizing the broadness of his chest.

It was then the man deemed it appropriate to sit up from his seat and transfer himself onto his wife’s lap.

Bokuto’s sister let out a loose laugh, tightening the head lack much to the dismay of her brother

Bokuto’s mother simply buried her face in her hands, tips of her ears turning red. 

“Oh my god. My family is so embarrassing.” Her muffled voice came through her fingers. 

“But you love us.” Bokuto’s father pressed a kiss next to her ear.

Kuroo swallowed, uncomfortable. He felt like he was intruding on their family dinner. It was all so...intimate, and personal. Despite..the antics, it was so plainly clear how much they all loved each other.

It felt familiar. Like his only family dinners, his grandparents teasing each other like an old married couple, and his father groaning as he tries to ask Kuroo how school was. The feeling was all the same. But so, unique to each family. Kuroo felt as if he was intruding on something.

It didn’t help that Bokuto’s father started caressing his wife’s hair, locks passing through his large fingers.

Kuroo couldn’t remember his parents ever sharing any loving gestures during their time together. His mother never even ate dinner with them.

“This is not proper dinner table etiquette.” She slowly peeled her hands away from her face. “You guys really have no shame doing this in front of our guest.”

“You raised us loud and proud!” Bokuto’s sister cheered.

Bokuto, who had finally managed to wrestle himself out of his sister’s headlock, let out a whoop and Kuroo concluded that the entire family probably shared a single brain cell.

“Look at Kuroo-kun we’ve made him so uncomfortable! This poor child!” Bokuto’s mother said, referring to Kuroo’s tense posture.

Kuroo put his hands up willing his shoulders to retract from his neck. “No, no its fine. I…” Kuroo hesitated as all eyes peered at him. “I think its....It’s actually really nice.” He finished quietly.

Simultaneously, all the Bokuto’s gave him a bright smile, a warm feeling settling in his stomach as he shyly returned it.

Kuroo let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

_Single brain cell family confirmed._

o0O0o

_“I’m home!” Kuroo called, hanging up his jacket by the doorway and slipping off his shoes._

_“Tetsurou?”_

_Kuroo walked over into the living room where his grandmother was lounging in a chair reading a book._

_“How was your friend’s house? Did you sleep okay?” She asked, setting the book onto her lap._

_Kuroo sat by her feet, when his grandmother started combing her fingers through his dark hair._

_“It was...really good.” Kuroo exhaled. “He understands the material now and I met his family.” His grandmother started brushing away his fringe and Kuroo leaned into the touch._

_“Were they all nice?”_

_Kuroo snorted. “Yeah. Yeah, they were.”_

_She hummed in acknowledgement, their warmth leaking into each other._

_Kuroo closed his eyes, and hummed back._

o0O0o

“Okay, so should I get her the blue one or the yellow one?”

Kuroo raised his eyebrows. “Since when do you care about color?”

“It has to be better than what my sister is getting her.” Bokuto moaned, lamenting over the two differently colored notebooks. Curse his indecisiveness.“Mom wears a lot of blue, but she also likes yellow flowers and as decorations for certain things.” He explained not bothering to put ‘my’ in front of mom.

Kuroo sighed. He glanced over to the two notebooks Bokuto was holding in his hands. 

“Get the yellow.” Kuroo said. “It’s got a very summer-y vibe.”

“Okay!” Bokuto set the blue notebook down and sauntered off into another aisle full of cards, Kuroo following behind him.

“Why a notebook?” Kuroo asked as he inspected a card with just a taco on the front.

“My sister’s getting her set of pens and told me to buy her a notebook. She likes writing things down.” Bokuto explained.

“What kind of things?” Kuroo inquired, leaning over.

Bokuto shrugged. “All kinds of things. What she’s going to do for the day, reminders, how the plants are doing, passwords, what she ate. That kind of stuff.”

Bokuto picked up a card reading ‘Mom! I will owl-ways love you!’.

“I like this one!” He declared.

Kuroo glimpsed over, a smile appearing on his lips. “Its...very you.”

Bokuto nodded, puffing his chest out. 

“What about you.” Bokuto hovered over his friend. “Are you getting one?”

“I- yeah.” Kuroo muttered. “I’m gonna get two.”

“Two?” Bokuto cocked his head to the side. “Do you have two moms?”

He then recalled Kuroo saying his dad was at work that time they passed by his house. “No wait-”

Kuroo chuckled. “Nah, I’m gonna get one for my grandmother and one for Kenma’s mom.”

Bokuto’s confusion grew. “Not your own?”

Kuroo sighed. “No. She is...she was not a very good mom.”

Bokuto frowned waiting for a further explanation.

Kuroo brushed his hair back with his hand before letting it fall back over his face in it’s usual manner. “She wasn’t a good person. Probably still isn’t.” Kuroo chuckled humorlessly. “She used to yell a lot. She would yell at me all the time and get into big arguments with my sister until she moved out. She would fight with my dad for hours... I-I think she hit him sometimes.”

Bokuto’s eyes widened. 

“Eventually they divorced and my dad moved as far away as he could. I live with him and my grandparents. So, I consider my grandma and Kenma’s mom my mother figures.” Kuroo looked away at that last statement, his face flushing red as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Bokuto’s eyes welled up with tears. He then launched himself at Kuroo, nearly knocking him over, and enveloped him in a hug.

“....Bo?”

“I didn’t know that!” He complained, hugging a little harder. “I said a ton of insensitive things!”

Kuroo wheezed, patting Bokuto weakly on the back. “It’s alright. You didn’t know. Now let me breath and then we can pick up the cards and get something for lunch.”

Bokuto let go and Kuroo doubled over dramatically. 

“Ugh, I think you broke my lungs.” Kuroo said,letting out a breath. “Now help me pick a card.”

Bokuto nodded enthusiastically.

He grabbed Kuroo’s wrist, guiding him _away_ from the shelves with the extensive collection of ‘taco’ cards.

o0O0o

Fukurodani piled out of the bus, and Bokuto leapt out towards where Nekoma’s bus was.

“Come on Akaashi!” Bokuto called. “You have to meet Kuroo.”

Bokuto grabbed Akaashi’s jacket, dragging the former over.

“Hey! Yakkun!”

Yaku looked over from behind his shoulder. “Ah, Bokuto.”

Yaku was standing over a pile of duffel bags, a dark haired boy playing a psp beside him.

Bokuto grinned excitedly. “Good to see you! I’ve been working on my serve so watch out.”

Yaku returned the smile. “Is that a challenge?”

Bokuto nodded. “Of course. Oh!”

Bokuto tugged Akaashi a little closer to the group. “This is Akaashi, he’s a first year.” 

Akaashi put his hand up in a wave then bowed slightly. 

“Nice to meet you Akaashi-kun. I’m Yaku, and that’s Kenma.” He said pointing to the dark haired boy beside him.

“You’re Kenma?!” Bokuto exclaimed, eyes bulging. 

The smaller boy shrank back. “You’re Bokuto.” He stated, quietly. 

“Whoah! It’s nice to meet you! Kuroo talks about you a lot!” Bokuto paused to look around. “Ah, is Kuroo here?”

Yaku pursed his lips. “No, he didn’t come.”

“He had...he had a family emergency.” Kenma supplied. 

Bokuto froze. 

_What happened? Was Kuroo okay? Was his family okay?_

Sensing Bokuto’s distress, Kenma looked up for a moment. “You don’t need to worry. He said he’d be here tomorrow.”

Akaashi nodded, tugging Bokuto. “Come on Bokuto-san, let’s help them unload the bus.” Pause. “You can text him or try calling him in a bit.” Akaashi added as an afterthought.

Bokuto lowered his brows. “Yeah, I guess.” He murmured, incoherent thoughts bouncing around in his brain.

“It was nice meeting you.” Akaashi bowed as the two nekoma students waved goodbye. 

“It’ll be alright Bokuto-san.” Akaashi assured him. “Kuroo-san will be here tomorrow and you can introduce me then.”

Bokuto takes a breath. “Okay.”

* * *

“KUROO!” Bokuto yelled into the phone, causing Akaashi to jump slightly. “What happened? Where have you been? Are you coming tomorrow? It’s totally okay if you can’t, considering what happened, but what did happen? ARE YOU OKAY??”

Akaashi put his hand on Bokuto’s shoulder. “Calm down let him speak.”

“Hey Bo.” Kuroo’s voice came through the phone as Bokuto put him on speaker. 

Bokuto had spammed Kuroo every chance he got during the entire day. And not until hours later after Bokuto had gotten out of the shower did Kuroo answer, and immediately Bokuto called him.

“I’m alright.” He said, though there was a heavy weariness, sounding like his throat had been rubbed raw. “My grandmother fell down the stairs. We’ve been at the hospital all day.”

“Oh dear.” Akaashi muttered. 

“Oh my god bro, that’s terrible. Is she okay?” Bokuto asked. 

“I-yeah. She broke her ankle and sprained her wrist, but-” Kuroo sighed. “Yeah she’s okay. And I’ll be there tomorrow.”

“Are you sure?” Bokuto asked.

“Yeah.” Came the reply. “My dad took off work and my grandfather will drive me. I can meet Akaashi.”

Bokuto brightened. “Yeah! ‘Kaashi come here. Say hi to Kuroo.”

Akaashi leaned over. “Hello Kuroo-san.”

“Hey Akaashi. Nice to meet you er-hear you.”

“Likewise.” Akaashi nodded, though aware Kuroo couldn’t see him.

“I’m also way better at blocks than Bokuto is.” Kuroo added cheekily.

“I can assume so.” Akaashi deadpanned. “He can get through blocks and still doesn’t know how to put up a good one.”

Kuroo laughed a little breathlessly as Bokuto complained.

“Aghaaasheeeee.”

“I like this one.” Kuroo announced. “Very...spritely.”

“Thanks.” Akaashi said dryly, before moving across the room to roll out a futon.

“So...you’ll be here tomorrow?” Bokuto questioned.

“Yessir. Don’t worry about it. I’m gonna sleep though.”

“Alright.”

“Cool. Goodnight bro.”

“‘Night.”

* * *

True to his word Kuroo showed up sometime around ten in the morning the next day.

He stayed on top of his game like he promised his team, he promised to stay close to Kenma, he followed through and met Akaashi, cheering that now they have a setter for their practice in Gym Three. 

He seemed happy to have his mind off things.

But at the same time, the creases of worry in his brow reappeared between smiles, the way he bounced his leg while he was sitting.

Unsure how to help his friend, Bokuto stayed quiet on the subject matter. Instead, he attempted to busy his friend with jokes, jibes, food, and volleyball. 

It seemed to work.

It was later in the evening when Bokuto was able to confirm.

Akaashi had sprained his finger during the last set, and decided to head to the main gym to treat it whilst Bokuto and Kuroo cleaned up. 

And the two fell into silence.

That’s when Bokuto’s panic mode turned on. 

“Kuroo?”

“Yeah?”

“Um…” Bokuto thought for a moment. “How’s your grandmother?”

Bokuto watched Kuroo swallow. “She’s okay. She’s back at home.”

“Oh. That’s good.”

“She’s going to need a lot more help now.” Kuroo added. “Like getting places. Even after her ankle heals she’s going to become less mobile.” Kuroo’s voice rose in pitch as he continued rambling. “She sprained her dominant wrist so she won’t be able to write for a while or chop vegetables or-” Kuroo’s voice cracked.

Bokuto watched helplessly as the dark haired boy put a hand over his eyes tilting his head up towards the ceiling. 

“I just...when did she get so _old_?”

Bokuto took a step closer, extending his hand, before retracting it.

Kuroo took another shaky breath and laughed mirthlessly. “She even said that wasn’t her first time falling down the stairs Bo. How long has she had trouble like this?”

Bokuto stepped forward gently prying Kuroo’s hand away from his face, only to reveal glassy eyes. 

Bokuto felt something wrench in his gut as Kuroo held his gaze. 

“What am I going to do if she dies?”

The tears started falling, slowly tracing the contour of his cheeks. Kuroo shut his eyes and started sobbing his tall frame shaking.

Bokuto immediately wrapped his arms around Kuroo as the two sank to the floor.

And Kuroo just cried.

He cried as Bokuto’s shoulder collected his tears. He cried as Bokuto held him a little tighter, their warmth leaking into each other. He cried as Bokuto brushed his bands out of the way. And he cried.

“Hey, it’s alright Kuroo. If your grandmother is anything like you she’s strong and capable. And you’d be happy to help her during this time. And it’s okay to be scared.” 

Bokuto’s calm uplifting voice washed over Kuroo and his shoulder’s untensed, sobs subsided into soft hiccups.

Kuroo swallowed harshly. “I don’t know when we got on to the floor.” 

Bokuto laughed carefully not to be too loud. “Yeah.”

Kuroo looked up at him, something Bokuto wasn’t used to. His golden eyes shined vulnerably. 

“Do you mind..” Kuroo hesitated. “Do you mind if we stay like this. F-for a little wh-while?”

Bokuto smiled and nodded.

He leaned back against his arms, Kuroo leaning on him. 

“Thanks.” Kuroo exhaled quietly.

“Anytime bro.”

o0O0o

_“Tetsurou, don’t cry.” His grandmother hushed._

_Kuroo choked, throwing his arms around his grandmother._

_“Shhh, it’s alright boy. I’m going to be okay.”_

_“I’m sorry!” Kuroo cried. “This shouldn’t have happened, I’m sor-”_

_“This wasn’t your fault Tetsurou.” She gently stroked his hair. “I’m going home later today. So don’t cry.”_

_Kuroo buried his face into the crook between her neck and the pillow._

_“Shhhh. Go to camp tomorrow. I’ll be alright. You’re friends will miss you.”_

_Kuroo shook, not lifting his face._

_“I love you.”_

_“I love you too, boy. I love you too.”_

  
  


o0O0o

Bokuto threw his arms up. “And then Akaashi tossed to me and I pulled off a killer straight, gosh it was the most amazing feeling in the world.” Bokuto gushed.

Kuroo punched his shoulder, grinning. “I bet.”

“Yeah!”

Kuroo stopped. “Hey hold on, I need to drop something off, remember?”

“Oh yeah.” Bokuto said following Kuroo down the street towards his house. 

He took a step back as Kuroo took out his keys.

Kuroo swung open the door but turned back to look at Bokuto.

“What are you doing?” Kuroo narrowed his eyes.

Bokuto blinked.“I-uh I’m waiting outside?”

Kuroo snorted. “This is gonna take a while, come in.”

“Wha- GAH.” 

Before Bokuto could argue or question, Kuroo grabbed his wrist and yanked him inside. 

Bokuto stumbled into the house, as Kuroo slipped off his shoes heading towards the kitchen.

“Tetsurou?”

“Hey grandma!” Kuroo called, motioning for Bokuto to follow. 

Bokuto then slipped off his own shoes, shyly following Kuroo into the kitchen.

Kuroo’s grandmother was short, gray hairs shining silver, and eyes that glimmered brightly.

Her eyes widened. “Tetsurou who’s this lovely boy?”

She cooed, hobbling closer to Bokuto with her cane.

“This is Bokuto!” Kuroo threw his arm around him causing Bokuto to double over.

“Hi ma’am!” Bokuto squeaked. “I hope you're doing well, Kuroo told me about your accident.”

The woman chuckled. “I’m alright. Tetsurou has been helping me out.”

Kuroo shot Bokuto a proud grin.

“So what do you boys plan on doing?”

“Wellll,” Kuroo drawled out the sound. “I was thinking about hanging around the old train tracks, and then come back to help and eat dinner.”

Bokuto’s eyes widened and he turned to face Kuroo. 

“If that’s alright with Bo.” Kuroo thumbed at him.

“R-really?” Bokuto asked, bewildered.

“Yeah man! My dad and grandpa will be here too.”

Bokuto blinked, mouth hanging open unglamorously.

Kuroo smirked. “I sat through your family dinner. It’s about time you sat through mine.”

Kuroo’s grandmother chuckled. “I would love the help of such strong boys.”

Bokuto closed his mouth.

He glanced at the younger Kuroo, who nodded. He then turned to face Kuroo's grandmother and grinned.

.“I would absolutely love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk man, i just kind spat this out. :P  
> Anyways hope you guys enjoyed. I'm open to suggestions and criticism!  
> Hope you all have a good day/night!!!


End file.
